


Baby Jotun in Asgard

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a problem for baby Loki to adapt to the new environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Jotun in Asgard

At the tender age of one, baby Loki knew a few things for sure. The most important fact was definitely the following- no one could resist his cuteness, a wide smile or a mispronounced word repeated on and on always saved him from being told off. That trick was useful not only when Loki tried to determine which objects break when dropped on the floor and which start to bounce, months ago it made Odin take him from the abandoned temple.

Another important lesson was that the louder he cried, the more attention he received. Every time he tripped and fell on his knees, he screamed louder than necessary to be properly taken care off, wordlessly he demanded cuddling and comforting. Moreover, Loki was very picky, nannies or Daddy only pushed him further into the darkest misery, he wanted Mummy, that loving person that always had kind words for him, she would cradle Loki and sing him lullabies in soft voice. Manipulating her became much easier when Loki finally mastered the complicated art of calling her by her name. She even understood when Loki confused the syllables and cried out, 'Amma!'

After the first blissful weeks in a new home, Loki realised he was not the only child in the family, he had to share Mummy with a blond boy that claimed to be his brother. That was unacceptable, the traitorous woman would get rid of Loki by putting him down for his nap, so she could play with Thor. That was deeply insulting and very hurtful, Loki protested as loud as he could. To make things worse, if that was even possible, he was forced to share _his_ toys with that Thor. Loki sobbed each time Thor took a small wooden horse, that was the only toy Loki wished to play at that particular moment and his clueless brother ruined his mood for good. However, it did not take long for Loki to find a perfect solution to that problem. When he was left alone with Thor and broke down into tears for no reason, his so-called brother would be accused of causing that meltdown and either scolded or sent to his room. Loki then would gather all his favourite toys greedily around himself and let only Mummy touch them. 

He also learnt that being praised felt almost as good as earning a punishment. Small things like wiping the table in front of him (or more actually, smearing the vegetable mush), picking up one toy and putting it into the basket or refraining from punching Thor for one evening made Mummy call Loki a good, good boy. No one had to know that it was Loki who sneaked into the kitchen with two handfuls of stinky mud or that Thor really found a frog under his pillow. 


End file.
